


A Spirit's Evening

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon's charred spirit materialized in her Salem home and wandered.





	A Spirit's Evening

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Sarah Croydon's charred spirit materialized in her Salem home and wandered. She had fond memories. Being in Charles Croydon's arms and kissing him prior to the Salem townspeople burning her at the stake for being a vampire recently. Sarah viewed Charles resting. He was fine. She was fine. Sarah vanished. 

 

THE END


End file.
